


Derek's Demons

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Derek Hale, Demonic Possession, Feels, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Tragic Romance, demons are mofo's, manly tears were shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s fighting, he’s struggling against the ropes in his own mind, he’s trying to regain control of his own body, roaring inside his head at this thing inside him, this Demon. <br/>He can’t see a single thing, completely locked away in his own subconscious. He wants to cry.<br/>It feels like days before he can see again and for a second he thinks that it was just a bad dream.<br/>"My, My, Derek you certainly know how to pick ‘em."<br/>No. He is screaming, yelling, begging. Promising the demon everything, but please not Stiles not his, not–</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Demons

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG FEELS…  
> Inspired by: http://tylerhobriens.tumblr.com/post/79370773780/god-hes-just-trying-so-hard-to-escape-he-wants
> 
> IT'S SO PERFECT ASDFGHJKL… 
> 
> (un-beta'd sorry! English isn't my first language)

Derek’s fighting, he’s struggling against the ropes in his own mind, he’s trying to regain control of his own body, roaring inside his head at this thing inside him, this _Demon._

He can’t see a single thing, completely locked away in his own subconscious. He wants to cry.

It feels like days before he can see again and for a second he thinks that it was just a bad dream.

**_My, My, Derek you certainly know how to pick ‘em._ **

No. He is screaming, yelling, begging. Promising the demon everything, but please not Stiles not his, not–

 

“So you are him” Derek can see Stiles flinch, see how his eyes begin to fog with tears. He can’t watch the horror in his boy’s eyes, the terror and crushing fear that maybe his last moment alive will be with a demon. A demon with the face of his loved one.

“You are his weakness” The demon cackles in glee and Derek secretly wondered who the demon was before he became this abomination. It doesn’t matter, none of it matters.

 

The demon uses Derek’s body to take a long whiff of air and suddenly Derek could smell the stench of lighting fluid, the overpowering smell of fear and desperateness, and oh god he could smell fire. No, this couldn’t be happening, no, _not again_.

**_Such a clever dog  
_** If the mind could be paralyzed in fear then Derek was the first one to know, his own hands were holding a lighter, a silver zippo that was gleaming, polished but old. It didn’t belong to Derek, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know who his body took it from.

 

“You love him don’t you?” His voice asked Stiles and they haven’t even had time to celebrate their four-months-and-still-going-strong-anniversary, but Stiles nodded. His eyes shiny with tears looking in his eyes, in Derek’s eyes. Searching for something that was Derek. He wants to scream, scream that he loves him too, and please don’t hate me. _I love you._

 

"God, he’s just trying so hard to escape. He wants to save you, but I’m afraid it’s a bit too late." His voice doesn’t even sound like himself, he can hear some of the words getting stuck in his throat, can feel the soreness. Don’t listen at him Stiles. I’m going to make it okay, please don’t give up on me.   
Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat; it was going way to quick for it to be healthy, the rapid dum-dum-dum made Derek lightheaded, he knew that sound but it wasn’t comforting anymore.

 

“He loves you too Stiles” His mouth was forced into an unnatural smile, one he never knew his face could make. It promised pain and death; destruction by hands that didn’t belong to mind that controlled them. “But I don’t”

 

He could see the tears on Stiles’ cheek, could smell the saltiness and the bitterness of fear. But he could also see the frustration and anger on Stiles’ face, the rage towards the demon, not him. Please Stiles, please don’t hate me.

 

“I am going to let him watch you burn. Like everyone else he has loved” _NO, NO, NO, NO DON’T YOU CAN’T DO THIS. STILES–_ Derek saw Stiles pale and after a second, the boy started screaming, his words muffled by the tape. The vein on his forehead became visible, the muscles in his neck stood out and his scent turned into a spicy smell of anger.

 

**_Say goodbye Derek._ **

 

“STILES, I – 

 

His hand dropped the lighter.  


**_–_ ** _love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about it :)  
> And find me on tumblr, i do prompts ;) --> dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
